Demonic Love
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: For seventeen years, Tezuka had suffered his demonic house mates. Now as they're about to leave, he felt a certain reluctance to be left by one of them. AU, crack, Perfect Pair. Birthday gift for Tezuka.


A/N: A birthday fic for Tezuka Kunimitsu. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine.

**Demonic Love**

In a dimension far from ours where lucky dim-witted girls could freely ogle over the bishounens roaming the streets, lived an insanely popular, gravely handsome, chillingly stoic young man named Tezuka Kunimitsu

In a dimension far, far from ours where lucky dim-witted girls could freely ogle over the bishounens roaming the streets, lived an insanely popular, gravely handsome, chillingly stoic young man named Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was so popular in the land of eternal spring, Seigaku, that by the time he finally came of age, he had a collection of several hundred thousands of proposals, tens of secret fan clubs, and several attempts of molestations. In short, he was the most eligible bachelor on the land.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was a traveler and was known to move around every other year or so. Presently, he resided in Seishun, the capital city of Seigaku, in a quiet suburban neighborhood. The house was a simple castle-like mansion with ten bedrooms, eight and a half bathrooms, luxury dining room, huge swimming pool, Jacuzzi and a sauna. The house itself was never seen from outside because it was obscured by tall humongous trees, which was convenient after many attempts of Tezuka's fans to peek him while he was changing. In addition to the trees there was a protective charm surrounding the tall gates that would allow no one but those who resided in there to enter. This was possible because aside from the bishounen, this dimension was also known for its magic and mythical creatures. But of course, this piece of information wasn't as important as what Tezuka might look like without his shirt on.

Thankfully, people were either too scared or too mesmerized to ask him about his background because it would be a very long story that Tezuka's limited vocabulary could not handle. The only truth that people knew about him was that he was an orphan. His parents had passed away many years ago, leaving him a huge amount of fortune that would secure his future until he became an adult. That didn't explain how he had lived these past seventeen years though. Surely a child cannot survive on its own?

The truth was, however, hard to digest even for those who lived in Seigaku. The truth was more horrendous than the evil warlock rumored to be hiding in his compound. It was more frightening than the scowls he gave to his overzealous fans. It was more bizarre than the disparity between his look and his real age. The truth was… Tezuka was living with demons.

No, it wasn't a joke. Tezuka was incapable of jokes. It was true in both literal and figurative manner of speaking. His housemates were evil, mischievous, and most importantly, determined to ruin his life. Their good looks could be deceiving but Tezuka had lived with them for years; even when their tails weren't sprouting from their rear end, he knew who they really were.

"Ohayou." Tezuka greeted quietly as he entered the dining room, preparing himself mentally for whatever evil would be unleashed that day.

"Ohayou, Kunimitsu-kun." Oishi returned the greeting with a warm smile while stroking his red cat. Of all his guardians, Oishi looked the most harmless but all of them had experienced his violent wrath whenever his collection of exotic fish (it's just fishes in general really. He considered even tadpole an exotic fish) was perturbed. Tezuka's forehead still throbbed whenever he remembered the one time Oishi's pet stole a fish from the aquarium and hid behind him. Damn the cat and its quick reflexes. "Eiji, it's rude not to return the greeting."

The cat on Oishi's lap opened one eye lazily and grinned at Tezuka. "Ohayou Kunimitsu."

Already used to the speaking animal, Tezuka took a seat beside Oishi. He glanced at the kitchen and frowned slightly. "Is it Inui's turn to make breakfast?"

Oishi grimaced as he whispered his answer. "Unfortunately, it is." Quietly he wondered if he still had enough stomach medicine. They would need a lot it today.

"I don't like Inui's cooking, nya." Eiji complained, voicing the thoughts of everyone present. He snuggled closer to his master when Inui's pet snake, Kaido, emerged from the man's collar and hissed menacingly at Eiji. "Kaido-kun is scary, nya!"

Oishi was patting Eiji's head to comfort him when Tezuka's ears picked up the light footsteps coming down the stairs. He tried to look as if he hadn't heard it and engrossed himself in the morning paper (Sushi Boy Burnt Restaurant by Accident). He nearly smiled when he felt a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Ohayou, minna-san." Fuji greeted warmly as he sat beside Tezuka. "Is this Inui's turn to make breakfast? That's great!"

"You're weird, nya!" Eiji said. The cat then jumped away from his master to run away from the meal. Smart move. Tezuka envied the demon cat's ability to disguise himself as Fuji's poisonous plant, he would've done the same if not for the fact that Transfiguration was difficult for ordinary wizard such as him to perform.

There was a loud puffing sound as the kitchen was suddenly filled with green cloud. Oishi gulped nervously while Fuji smiled even wider. Tezuka stared at his reflection on the silver spoon in front of him, hoping to scare himself into unconsciousness.

Inui poured purple-ish liquid into their plates and sat down on the only vacant chair. "Dig in." He said/ordered. His glasses glinted evilly as he sat down on his chair and watched his housemates eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Fuji said happily, echoed by his other housemates with much less vigor.

Oishi stirred the liquid nervously, trying to delay the inevitable. Tezuka held his breath and took a spoonful of the dubious thing and brought it to his mouth. The taste didn't improve at all. He rolled it in his tongue, hoping he could spit it out but knew that Inui would only feed him with even worse things if he did. He braced himself, praying to whatever deity was in charge of him to save him though it was probably a futile thing to do seeing that said deity had been neglecting him for seventeen years. Just as he swallowed the 'soup' Fuji turned to him with a huge harmless smile and asked him a deadly question.

"So who is Echizen?"

Tezuka choked, the liquid burnt his throat, the foul taste imprinting itself into his mouth. Oishi patted his shoulder helpfully as Fuji and Inui directed their unwavering gazes to the suffering teen. He wiped his mouth with the napkin, coughing slightly. "Pardon?"

"I found this note in your clothes." Fuji said, showing everyone a piece of paper that Tezuka had so desperately tried to hide in the hidden pocket of his leather jacket, an article of clothing that he never wore. He smiled an unreadable smile as he handed the note to Inui. "I wonder who this very special person you're going to meet on the eve of your birthday is."

Inui scanned the note carefully, trying to read between the lines. Kaido hissed from around his neck, peeking at the piece of paper, too. "Is he your lover?" Inui asked bluntly.

"You know, Kunimitsu, you could've told us. We could invite him to your birthday party." Fuji said sweetly. Something about his smile told Tezuka that said party would be full of Inui's gourmet, Eiji's mischievousness, and Fuji merciless teasing, a deadly combination usually resulted in suicidal urges in those subjected to them.

Tezuka cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to be late for my class. I'll finish it when I return home." He said to convince Inui not to send him off with a bag full of inedible food. "Ja itekimasu." Tezuka immediately fled the facility in a record breaking speed before any of his housemate could question him further. He might be off the hook this time, but he knew he wouldn't be next time.

* * *

While fan girls often crowd the Tezuka mansion by day, at night, few souls dared to thread near the ground. Not only was the place so dark at night but occasionally, there were colorful lights coming out from inside accompanied by an evilly said 'ii data'. Few exceptions of the brave people dared to enter the compound were the owners, like what Tezuka was doing right now.

It wasn't in his habit to return home late, mostly because of the trouble he would have to go through if he did so. Secret charm had been put around the house to prevent teleportation directly into the house, something his housemate said was done to protect his chastity. Of course his chastity was the last thing Tezuka thought about when he was living with three extremely evil demons. The placement of this charm force Tezuka to walk through the forest-yard of his manor as quietly as possible. So far it seemed pretty good. He hadn't encountered any of Fuji's guarding cactuses that patrol the yard at night and he hadn't activated Oishi's alarm system he proudly called 'Oishi territory'. Now he just had to climb into the window of his second floor bedroom.

It rather embarrassed Tezuka how he acted like a common rebellious teenager. But it couldn't be helped after what happened this morning. The only time he had been foolish enough to enter through the front door after Fuji found something 'odd' on his bed sheets, he had been subjected to a couple of hours of 'sex education' by his guardians ("There is a 97.78 percent chance that Kunimitsu will begin puberty at the age of twelve years, three months, and twenty one days. There is a one hundred percent chance that he wouldn't know how to self educate himself.". "sweet, sweet, evil smile Let's watch porn click. See? That is called cli…"). The thought still made him shudder.

Carefully, he climbed up the vines that led to his window which he had learnt to leave unlock in case such instances happened. His room was dark and there was no noise coming from downstairs that might indicate that his housemates had noticed his return. He heaved a quiet sigh of relief. Now he just had to lock the door and hoped that they would get over everything by tomorrow morning. It's a slim chance but he wouldn't mind bribing Oishi with that exotic fish Tezuka knew he had been wanting if that would mean that he would be saved from Fuji and Inui's questionings.

"And here I thought we have taught you better than to enter through your window at night."

Tezuka froze and slowly turned to his bed. A soft click was heard and a small bedside lamp was lighted to reveal Fuji, lying on his bed with a smile. Trying not to pay attention to the three undone buttons of Fuji's shirt, Tezuka scowled instead. It wasn't his fault that Fuji was the hottest creature on land, capable of driving all creatures mad with lust with just a smile and he was just an ordinary teenager with uncontrollable hormones and little privacy.

"I apologize for entering your room without permission but I… we're merely worried about you." Fuji explained, sitting up. He regarded Tezuka calmly, undeterred by his scowl. Of course being a hundreds years old demon might have something to do with his immunity towards Tezuka's death glares that could kill anyone in the radius of ten miles when released. Thank gods for the protective charms they put around the house.

"There is no need to be worried." Tezuka said, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively.

Fuji nodded but to Tezuka's trained eyes, he seemed a little unsatisfied. "I understand." He said. "I take it that this Echizen is very special, then?"

"He is." Tezuka answered after a long pause.

"Ah, I see." Fuji said, his voice growing softer. He stared at Tezuka for a while, making the teenager a little nervous, before standing up. "I'll leave you alone, then. Good night, Kunimitsu." He said with a smile which seemed a little sad to Tezuka. He brushed past Tezuka quietly and left the room, leaving his charge feeling slightly curious and guilty.

* * *

"So who is this Echizen?" Inui asked the moment he heard Fuji walking down the stairs while jotting down his new recipe on a notebook.

"He wouldn't tell." Fuji replied with a smile.

"Hmm. As if you couldn't make him talk if you so desire."

"I think I'll leave it alone this time. This Echizen seems to be pretty special to Kunimitsu." Fuji said as he sat down on the couch in front of Inui and caressed Eiji's red fur absentmindedly.

"Usually that would mean that we should try to find out in any way." Inui said. He observed Fuji's smiling face but failed to detect anything unusual. Kaido hissed in his ear and he caressed his cold scales softly.

"I think it is time we give him some liberation with his social life, seeing that we wouldn't be with him for much longer."

Eiji opened his eyes when he heard that. "Time flies so fast, nya." He whined. "It seems like it's just yesterday that we tried to feed the baby with Inui's Special Super Fast Growth Drink. Now suddenly he's all grown up."

Oishi emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray of edible snacks and drinks. He placed them on a coffee table and sat beside Fuji. "It's nearly time for us to leave." He said softly, sadly. Eiji immediately jumped onto his lap when he heard his master's sad voice. "The contract only demands us to stay until he turns seventeen."

They were wrapped in a melancholy silence as they recalled the past seventeen years. Tezuka's father had summoned them and made a contract on the brink of his death. He had asked the three demons he could call to raise, educate, and protect his only son until he turned seventeen, when they were free to return to their original realm. It wasn't very clear why he had called upon demons to take care of his child and not, say, fairies as his wife was probably screaming at him non-stop wherever they currently resided now. But Inui had speculated that it had something to do with his fetish, which said wife was probably regretting for fulfilling.

It hadn't been easy for them, three high-ranking demons, to take care of a mere mortal child but somehow they managed to cope. It wasn't to say that things had gone smoothly though. They weren't accustomed to mortal life and not sure how to educate a child to live a relatively normal life. There had been some trial and errors in their attempts to fulfill their contract and properly raised the Tezuka heir but here they were, seventeen years later, ready to return to their homes.

"Well, at least we could go home now. I've missed our secret love dungeon, nya!" Eiji said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Ignoring Oishi's embarrassed attempts to silence the babbling cat, Inui turned to Fuji. "Are you okay with this?"

Fuji's smile froze but then widened slightly again. "Yes. Of course."

* * *

Days passed quite peacefully with only few incidents with Inui's incessant attempt to teach Tezuka at least a few of his personal best recipe. It seemed like his short conversation with Fuji had put the matter of Tezuka's personal life to rest. It wasn't to say that everything had returned to normal though. In fact a very major change was happening in the house, a change that even Tezuka's obliviousness couldn't overlook.

"Where is Fuji?" Tezuka asked, noticing that one of his housemates was missing yet again. He had seen very little of Fuji lately. The brunette only came down for breakfast but then mostly spent time in his room or out in the town. Tezuka couldn't help but notice that he had been acting strange ever since he learnt about Echizen. He had made chocolate cake with icing, sweet cream, and strawberry for them; nearly ripped of Eiji's fur as he was stroking the cat; and drowned at least two of his favorite cactuses these past couple of weeks. If those weren't alarming signs that Fuji was distracted, then Tezuka didn't know what was.

"He's in his room, moping." Eiji answered, rolling his eyes. He was obviously still unappreciative of what Fuji nearly did to him. He didn't get his fur brushed every morning to be ripped off by some distracted demon.

Tezuka looked at the direction of the stairs, contemplating on going to Fuji's room. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't gone to his room ever since he was six when Fuji would read him books that he found interesting; the last book he read to Tezuka being Kama Sutra ("Mortals are so uncreative. See, you could modify this position a little so that…"). But he had little time to spare and he wouldn't want to make Echizen wait too long. "Ja itekimasu." Tezuka bid his housemates goodbye as the evening fell, signaling the time for his meeting had arrived.

"Ja iterashai." Oishi replied with a smile while stroking Eiji. The cat merely blinked at him and snuggled closer to his master.

"Ja iterashai." Inui said, absentmindedly, engrossed in his notebook as he always did lately. Kaido hissed at Tezuka to bid him a safe return before curling around Inui's neck.

"Don't you think we should talk to Fuji?" Oishi wondered once he sensed that Tezuka had left the mansion.

Inui taped his chin thoughtfully with his pen, still engrossed in plotting the destruction of all creatures via his evil concoctions. "He is not a mortal teenager. He doesn't need our intervention."

Oishi sighed, wanting to argue but unwilling to be subjected as Inui's guinea pig anymore. The last time he did that several centuries ago, his hair was completely demolished so that only two strands of hair on his forehead managed to survive. "We could at least try to cheer him up." Oishi suggested carefully, wondering if he should purchase a wig before their return.

"I don't think we could drag Yuuta-chan here." Eiji commented. "He is still frightened after Fuji sent him that grizzly bear instead of a teddy bear for his birthday."

"They looked the same to me." Inui said in defense when Oishi and Eiji looked at him accusingly. He had been the one who helped Fuji got the present for Yuuta that time after convincing Fuji that 'data never lies'. He found all his clothes dyed in pink the next day. "At least I didn't make him buy the white whale."

Oishi sighed and shook his head. "I'm going up to his room." He decided finally.

While it was so easy to be said, the truth was that Oishi was a little worried about entering Fuji's private space. He wouldn't be so surprised if he found Fuji sharpening a knife with an insane grin in darkness there. Entering Fuji's room was probably the second scariest thing after being accused of gaining weight and then forced to join Inui juice diet.

"Fuji?" He called out timidly, knocking on the door softly. He waited for a while but no response came from inside. "Fuji?" He tried again.

"Yuuta-chan is here to visit you!" Eiji meowed loudly. They waited again, expecting Fuji to burst out of the room with a face splitting grin within approximately 0.07 seconds. Two seconds passed and nothing happened. "We've got a problem." Eiji said grimly.

"There's a 99.95 percent chance that he's following Kunimitsu right now." Inui said, suddenly appearing behind them. "And there's a 99.99 percent chance that he might do serious 'parental control' to him and this Echizen."

"That doesn't sound good." Oishi said wincing, remembering the last time Fuji did the same to Yuuta's date. Mizuki was still shivering at the sight of Fuji until now.

"We have to find him." Eiji said. He jumped down from Oishi's arm and stretched his body. A red light suddenly surrounded his body and within seconds a red haired young man stood in the cat's place. "It's been a while, nya!" He commented.

Kaido also slithered down Inui's neck and when he got on the floor, an odd green light surrounded him. Soon a young man with green bandana wrapped around his head was in his place. "Fsshh…." He hissed. Clearly he still retained some of his trait as a snake. He paused, a blush crossing the bridge of his nose cutely. "I mean: let's go."

"He's right! Let's go find Fuji, nya!"

"Uh, Eiji…"

"What is it, nya?"

"You might want to put on some clothes first."

* * *

Seigaku was a relatively peaceful and even quiet land, unmarred by violence except when its inhabitants decided to have friendly tennis matches with each other. For the most part the three major subspecies that inhabited the land coexisted with each other well. The first species, better known as rabid fan girl, spent their time drooling over bishounens, day dreaming, and then at the peak of their life development, writing the infamous pieces of literature called yaoi fanfictions and doujinshi. The other subspecies, the aforementioned bishounens, spent most of their time dedicating themselves in their hobbies, ignoring/avoiding rabid fan girls (the choice of action would depend on their level of hotness, a level which was invented by the mad scientist Yanagi Renji in a futile attempt to raise awareness in his 'Save the Bishounens' campaign), and when their luck was frowning upon them, saving a rabid fan girl whom they would inadvertently spend the rest of their lives with from thugs. The last and most pitiful subspecies, the rascals/thugs/villains (the scientist never felt much necessity in exploring this subspecies and gave it a proper name), spend much of their time lamenting their bad fortune and getting beaten up and/or humiliated by bishounens. So you see, it was quite a boring place to live in, really.

But one October night something extraordinary happened. It was so amazing that it would be told over and over for generations, made into legends, inspired many fairytales, and forever be immortalized in the hard disk of the rabid fan girls. It was the night Tezuka Kunimitsu took someone for an outing, under the moonlight, surrounded by candle lights, and rose petals… It was the night his face softened into a loving smile…

Okay, so maybe the night was a bit cloudy. Well, there was not even a single glimpse of the moon actually… And the candle lights were actually lantern from the stall they went to… And the rose petals were actually ashes from the partially burnt down sushi restaurant … And he actually kept glaring at the restaurant owner for offering him _sake_ over and over again, thinking that he was way past the legal age… But if there was one good thing about the rabid fangirls, it was their over-active imaginations that often bordered on delusion. But let's forget about rabid fangirls and focus on the bishounens, shall we?

So it was the night Tezuka took someone for a private outing. Though it's not quite private seeing that he got a horde of fan girls hiding in about every corner around the restaurant, trying to get a glimpse of him and his 'date'. And then there's the not quite as obvious horde of demons peeping on him from a more hidden place, the top of the tree. Thankfully, just as the hotness level suggested, the more gorgeous the bishounen, the more oblivious he was to the fan girls. Tezuka was probably the most handsome bishounen ever graced Seigaku and thus would barely even realize it even if the fan girls began a death match right behind him to decide who's going to talk to him.

"Things to do before leaving: number one, give Kunimitsu quick lesson on dating." Inui mumbled, scribbling something on his notebook.

"We're here to find Fuji, not to spy on Kunimitsu, remember?" Oishi said quietly, worried that his charge might heard him despite the distance. "Kaido, did you sense him anywhere?"

Kaido hissed before answering. "He's supposed to be around here. But the awful perfumes these girls are using block his scent. What about you Eiji?"

Eiji shook his head. "They're not ordering the right sushi! They should try the one in season, nya!"

"Eiji…"

"What? Oh, right. Fuji. Oh, he's around here somewhere. Look at Kunimitsu, nya! He's a pathetic date!"

Inui nodded his agreement. "At least his date doesn't complain. There was a 87.99 percent chance that this was their first date, 7.09 percent chance that they both have bad taste, and 3.78 percent chance that his date is a glutton."

"I bet it's the last one."

Oishi and Eiji jumped when they heard the new voice from somewhere next to him. Inui and Kaido barely flinched though, perhaps already used to the art of making surprise appearances. "Momo! What are you doing here?"

"Same as you do. Only not quite." Momo said grimly, chewing on a burger. He paused then glared at Kaido. "Mamushi." He greeted mockingly.

"Peach." Kaido answered with equal malice, plus a good dose of hissing.

Momoshiro was a rather well known demon. He was generally not very different from other demons or even mortals but he was infamous for his apparently bottomless stomach. However, he claimed that he wasn't a glutton and was merely constantly hungry. Not that anyone believed him after he finished his 378th burger of the day.

"So what are you here for, Momo?" Inui asked when Kaido started to say unmentionable things to Momo in snake language that could make the reptile blush.

"Well, I…"

"Look, they're leaving!" Eiji said, pointing to the direction of the stall.

Indeed Tezuka and Echizen were leaving the restaurant after paying for the sushi and bidding goodbye to the owner's son who kept shouting 'burning!' (and effectively scared the fan girls away) as soon as he held the pole that held the banner of his father's burnt down restaurant. The group of demons quickly tried to follow them as inconspicuously as possible. They were led to a remote plain, surrounded by tall trees. Not having anywhere to hide, they were forced to remain hidden in the dark woods while Tezuka and Echizen walked to the middle of the plain.

"I can't hear what they're saying from here!" Eiji complained. "Kunimitsu must've used some kind of silencing spell."

"Smart move." Inui said, nodding in satisfaction.

"Um, guys, aren't we suppose to be searching for Fuji?" Oishi asked again, but was ignored.

"So that's where you've been hiding, huh, baka mamushi?"

"Fsshh… I wasn't hiding, peach."

"Then what do you call disappearing without a trace for seventeen years?"

"Eloping." Inui answered for Kaido. "What is that Echizen doing?" Inui wondered, ignoring Kaido's embarrassed hiss.

"I think he's drawing something on the ground." Oishi said, squinting his eyes to get a better look. "I can't tell what he's drawing, though."

"… I think that's a binding spell." Eiji said.

"What?!" Momo squawked when he heard what Eiji said.

Inui and Oishi looked surprised as well as they recognized the ritual. Binding spell was a very powerful spell that could only be performed by few. Not every demon, extraordinary as their powers might be, could perform it. The number of mortals who were able to do it was almost non-existence despite their desire to master the spell. As the name suggested, the spell was meant to bind two people together so that they would have connection beyond time and space, in such a form that it couldn't be broken by any mean. The spell would never wear off unless one of the people who were subjected to the spell passed away. Therefore the spell required a lot of thoughts for one certainly do not wish to be bound forever to someone he might not like anymore after some time.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Eiji warned Momo. A bird flew away with a loud noise above them but they barely paid attention to it. They watched in morbid fascination as Echizen pulled Tezuka to the centre of the circle of spell he just made and leaned forward a little.

"The kiss." Oishi whispered the final act of the ritual.

"No!"

They all tried to grab Momo but he was too fast for them. He was sprinting towards the couple, yelling indignantly all the while. Having no choice, they went after him to approach the startled couple.

"Momo-chan." Echizen said in light surprise, seeing the spiky haired demon running toward him and Tezuka.

"Don't, please, don't…" Momo said, panting harshly. "I promise I won't talk to any female being _ever_ again. Just please… don't…"

A smirk made its way onto Echizen's childish feature. It wasn't malicious, though. Rather, it was affectionate and smug. "Baka. You misunderstood. But I'll keep your word anyway."

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked, glaring at Inui and Oishi. He looked at Eiji and Kaido in confusion at first but immediately recognized the tiny scar on Eiji's cheek and Kaido's trademark hiss.

"We're, uh, searching for Fuji but found you instead." Oishi said bashfully.

Tezuka frowned. "What happened with Fuji?" He said in not-so-well-concealed concern.

"He's missing, nya. We followed his trace but found you instead."

"I kept sensing that he was nearby but I could never locate him precisely." Kaido said, looking disappointed with himself. "I'm sorry."

So Fuji was missing. Was it because of what their conversation? Was Fuji angry to him? Or did he intend on leaving Tezuka as soon as possible? Tezuka was about to go into a light panic attack, ready to comb the entire city in search of the brunette, when Inui spoke up.

"Wasn't the bird that flew away just now, a swallow?"

Tezuka felt his heart skipped a beat. "Where did it fly to?" Tezuka asked immediately. He then quickly ran to the direction Inui was pointing, uncaring of the shouts behind him.

Tezuka had always had difficulties in Transfiguration so Fuji had become his tutor. Inui had mentioned that Fuji was best in the field, being the constantly changing being that he was. While Transfiguration was one of the most complex spell, Tezuka grasped it with fair ease with Fuji's guidance. He remembered that the first time Fuji had demonstrated his skill to Tezuka to convince him of his skill, he had turned into a swallow, his trademark animal, a bird constantly moving from place to place in search for a place it belonged… Like Fuji himself.

Tezuka could not sense presence like Kaido or Eiji but he followed his guts this once. He ran through shrubs and trees, searching and searching… Until he arrived at a small lake and his heart told him to slow down. He did, calmed his breath, and continued his search more carefully.

The sobs were heart breaking. Even for one who was said to have the heart of ice, Tezuka couldn't help but felt for the lovely creature crouching by the bank of the lake. The moon finally emerged from behind the curtains of the clouds, shinning its silvery light onto the poor creature beneath. Tezuka approached him quietly, not wanting to upset him. His silence meant little however, as the person was able to feel presence, noiseless as it might be.

"What do you want?" Fuji said, his voice rough from crying. He turned his face away from Tezuka, hiding his pain futilely. "You should be with Echizen."

Not even Tezuka could miss the bitterness in Fuji's voice. He kneeled beside Fuji and wrapped his arms around him. "I want to be here with you." He whispered, burying his face into Fuji's soft hair.

"You don't have to." Fuji said stubbornly, still refusing to look at Tezuka. "We're leaving soon and you have Echizen. There's no need for this."

"Baka." Tezuka said softly. "I don't want Echizen. I want you."

His words stun Fuji who slowly turned to face him. "What?" He asked, disbelieving of what he might have heard.

Tezuka moved back slightly so that he could look into Fuji's beautiful blue eyes. The midnight moon had lighted Fuji's features, making him seem to glow in the darkness. Tezuka stared in awe, wondering how Fuji could be more beautiful than he already was. He smiled as he wiped the tears off Fuji's face. "I asked Echizen to teach me how to use binding spell so that I could make you stay here with me. Because I want –need you to be with me." He said slowly. "Because I love you." He paused, smiling a little timidly this time. "Would you be mine, Shuusuke?"

Fuji couldn't say anything. He was too surprised by the sheer number of words Tezuka had used to respond. But when the meaning, and not the number, of the words finally sank in, he smiled widely and threw his arms around Tezuka. "I would. I would."

_I would give my eternity to be with you._

_I would give my mortality to be with you._

It's too bad that those fan girls never got to watch this scene.

OWARI

A/N: It's not like anything I've ever made before. What do you think?


End file.
